Mondo Kitsch
Mondo Kitsch or World Mondo. Is a character in The FEAST Saga ''series and ''The Arcana Warriors series, he's one of the Arcana, an ancient race whose motif is "Life beyond death". His number of Arcana is 21, symbolizing The World, and due to being the newest Arcana, he's also the only one who has no counterpart in the living world. He is the final story boss in The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle. He's the main character and a unaffiliated Arcana in the The Arcana Warriors. His origins were a total mystery until the second game, Howling Soul. On which he is the deuteragonist. Appearance and Data *Gender: Male *Age: Physically between 18 and 21. -In reality, more than 100 years old- Physically around 28-31 as of Howling Soul. *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") of Battle/Part 2 / 165 cm (5' 5") Warriors / 178-9 cm (5' 10") Warriors 2/The Final Act/Dream Revolution: Last Fire *Weight: 51,7 kg (114 lbs) -> 59 kg (130 lbs) -> 72 kg (159 lbs) -> 74 kg (163 lbs) *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: 21st day of 21st month. *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Capricorn. *Interests: Strange Art, Reading books, finding new things, Collecting retro, outdated things. *Likes: Art, Cats, Camp, Retro, Genesis and his son Final Act. *Dislikes: Humanity at its worst / Being called old. Nanomachines, Void Warriors/Ties of Battle, Violence Warriors, Fighting without reason Final Act/Howling Soul. Mondo has Light Blonde (In Arcana Warriors, is Darker Blonde) hair and his eye color is Red (In Arcana Warriors, are Dark Red) and when he's in his full power, the eyes take into a black sclera with bright blue irises (especially in his Ultimate Finale in Ties of Battle and Last Fire's Super Attack. In Ties of Battle, it gets possessed with a Red sclera instead), he dresses in a Black Suit and has a Red Bandana, a blue tie, white shoes and a yellow belt, he also has black/blue and white/red gloves, he has also a black hat, a cane, and a monocle. In the second game as ten years passed, his hair is longer to the point of reach his half back, taken with a blue ribbon, Has a black open shirt, with another undershirt, both showing a small midriff. Jeans, his gloves switched sides, he still has the hat, he's taller, a bit more muscular and has a more older face, with blue marks in his face for the improved skill, he has a new necklace and apparently has an Arcana Tattoo in his right arm and a earring, in some arts and portraits he has an scar, others not. The Last Fire variation, he wears a more gentlemanly suit, with black pants and a black shirt with a blue tie, and his eyes are fully blue. Personality Mondo is pretty much a good guy (a rare trait in male Arcana), but when he gets too much pressured or angered, he will unleash the heavy artillery, he's also pretty much a campy guy in any aspect, to the point that he's melodramatic, over-exaggerated and feminine, but without losing his charm, and he's also straight despite all his manners. However, he's pretty diligent, like his rival. However, when fighting, he's really serious. However, due to his antiquated way of talking and holding a cane, many characters believe that he's an old man, confirmed by Ballerina and later in Howling Soul, by himself, but hates to admit. In Ties of Battle, due to a very ugly misunderstanding, he became very wary to humanity, even if he didn't wanted to do anything bad to the people, but he lately forced himself to be evil for a while, more so for Anthem and the Nanomachines. Jay comments he's insecure for this. In Arcana Warriors, he's quite a funny and clumsy guy, and heavily stoic yet emotional when any thing occur, such as death of an ally or a loved one, however, he's a determined man and he's quite arrogant too, not to mention that he's a "kid", and also, an antithesis of Void, they're different, and when he shows his dark side to Void, the latter is scared, the reverse situation happened in the House of Terror earlier, in where he was insecure, Void "humiliates" him for a while for a death. In Arcana Warriors 2, he takes in a more serious side while maintains his composure and old-like refined manners, he however has a more violent streak against his enemies (probably due to his fusion with Void, this took over in Dream Revolution: Last Fire). Many of the characters "ship" him to Genesis due to the closeness of the two, he's aware of Genesis' affection, but due to some reason, he's oblivious of them. In The Final Act and Last Fire, due to the year setting of the game; He is wiser and serious, yet still eccentric and nicer than in his early days. Story and Facts He's a man with feminine looks but is actually quite manly in some activities, he's also a camp and the narrator of the first game and is quite a troll somehow, he deletes memories of those who want to live a better life, while he's a true neutral character, some of his actions are for the merely sake of the art and the world. His surname comes from the art style of the same name. In Part 2, He's the one who did saw all the events, and did a fake work as the servant of Julius Caesar Aeron/Travers when he was controlled and seduced "to be a god" by Divine/The Watcher, as the Masked man seen in the Opening and during certain sections in the story. He's a side-boss during Path 5, when the player ends with a 3 to 5 stars in a side mission commissioned by a random Ballerina. He doesn't appear with a face before Secret Path, Phase 3 at its end, when he reveals himself formally and thanking Blake and the band for defeating Divine. He later introduces Ballerina to her fighting the team. In the true ending, he holds his own card saying, humanity is not prepared to the end. Despite his illusion for finding someone stronger than him in the earth, but still worth. He was born from different circumstances in the Arcana World, originally part of a god without a name, referred as "The Nameless God" alongside Void. He was the human, eccentric side of him. After the Infinity Vault events in which the Ballerinos Crew happened to fight him, he shattered himself in order to end the distortion that affected the Imaginary and Real Worlds. In the Arcana World, after the other twenty-one Warriors were chosen, there was that final Warrior who was yet to be seen, yet to be chosen because that position was so sacred and considered Dangerous for the Minor Arcana who wanted to take it. A blonde young man suddenly appeared in the Otherworld, he says he took a different appearance than he was intended to be and has no memories of his past life prior to coming in that new world. When he saw a monster he ran away, but was saved by two Major Arcana Warriors. Later the Arcana Sages found out that he is much stronger than everyone thinks, he experienced things so quick that left a mark on his "new life", such as the death of innocents and Void, what he could be interpreted as his "brother", however, in the sequel it was revealed that Void is his other half. He encountered a Ballerina in his final battle, and then he took the position as the final Arcana Warrior of The World, in his good and normal ending at least, in his bad ending he becomes exactly like Void. In Howling Soul, he is part of the mission to avoid bringing back Harbinger, however, she awakened and he and the other 21 had to kill Maya and Harbinger. But previously he was the one who killed the traitor Kai. In that timeline, he fused earlier with Void, and Nameless returned, but still as Mondo. In HS's ending, he married Genesis and cheered her up once he knows her story. He fathered Dio. He resembles Mia Valentine's teacher, but he says that is probably coincidental. As of Dream Revolution: Last Fire, who is a guest, he appears to be fully complete, Void and he are just as the Ancient Warrior Nameless of thousand years ago. But the difference is that he is still Mondo. He's "hired" by Kali, but he lied and told he came by himself. And shown in his Last Fire Ending, he teases Kali with her weaknesses. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style He has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after his Arcana; The World, he doesn't "pilot" it, but summons and fuses into it instead, his voice is changed as a side effect. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself. His difference is that he can control the four elements, albeit with the need of a changer. He's the only one that can upgrade the mech automatically, he turns into Mark of The World Arc in Ties of Battle, it is confirmed as the biggest mech in the series, his design is based on angels and four elements motif. Also transforms into a Cyberian-humanoid Hybrid, his body becomes (save for the head) demonic and cybernetic, mostly blue and black, his eyes have black sclera and blue iris, when corrupted, the sclera becomes red instead. In solo mode on Ties of Battle, he doesn't fight with armor (unless in Super Form) because battle loses its shine, according to him. However, he possesses an array of moves. He has Golden steampunk claws on its hands, his cane has many custom things and projectiles, he can use the four elements, etc. He's a Charge character, and a boss character of Story and certain Console exclusive characters. In The Final Act, as his style is almost different, he becomes a rushdown character with the element system depending of the button instead. He used barely 50% in Mystery of the Galia Kingdom and 25% in Last Fire, which the latter gained ability to stop time at his will, but prefers to not abuse it. Role in the Crossovers He has gained such a popularity within the In-Verse studios, that he's one of the newest character addition in many of the crossover games, often as a secret character or a boss. In In-Verse Heroes All-Stars, he's a Secret character in the Arcade and Console ports, requiring 120 and 90 fights respectively, he's unique in this game because he has an attack limiter who reduces his damage with each repetitive attack and a counter Super Finisher (the limiter was exclusive to the Arcade version until patch 1.1). He also appears in In-Verse All-Stars Legends and Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X. He appears in the Eclipse version of Dream Revolution: Last Fire. As one of the three most voted characters across countries. Major Arcana Mondo represents The World, the 21st card. Representing Completion, ending or starting a cycle, success, achieving goals, however, at reverse, the card represents that the person may feel stuck on something. Noting that he has no human counterpart, due to him being just a "newbie" in the Arcana Warriors group, but he is certainly a special case, he thinks everyone good can be his counterpart. According to the List, his counterpart is "FEAST Team". Mondo Kitsch in fact, as the Final boss in Ties of Battle, holds the recognition of being the ultimate opponent, barring other villains except Rhyme, while he's not good nor evil, he didn't give a thing of the human race -as he was corrupted- and wants to eliminate them for killing their own again while in fact, the monsters -Cyberians- where reborn humans all along, and Blake and his team most defeat him to end a task, albeit the true final boss role is done by Jay. Fictional Voice list English *Sam Riegel *Xander Mobus (Illusionem Bellum, The Final Act extra features) Japanese *Jun'ichi Kanemaru Trivia *Mondo means "World" in Italian. *His self-inserted surname is from the art Kitsch. Which means Art, objects, or design considered to be in poor taste because of excessive garishness or sentimentality, but sometimes appreciated in an ironic or knowing way. (Oxford Dictionary) *Since there's no bearer of said Arcana, he shows himself. *He's the smallest male character in the Ties of Battle game, Barring Grant and Shawn. **In Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' Alto is the smallest, Mondo is the second tallest protagonist. *He's the second Arcana shown in a canon game (next to Joker and later Jay). The others were shown in material. Until the confirmation of the story. *He's highly inspired in the character Sonic the Hedgehog, Beerus from ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and Ash Crimson from KOF, mostly the gentleman archetype. *He debuted in the Feast of the Black Strings Original Soundtrack cover, as a random blonde dude with a strange huge hat, an eye resembling A Clockwork Orange character Alex Delarge, holding the Platinum Cross Guitar if it was a special thing and a red background, but the nature of his portrait was a real mystery for quite some time, thinking he was Lucas White. **He also reappears in the Second Game's Soundtrack as a Butler with an vintage microphone, he's on Disc 5's CD art alongside a woman who looks like Genesis, while Ballerina is the central cover character with blue background instead. *In the Japanese version, instead of the usual male pronoun "ore" or "boku", he talks with the elder "washi" or the arrogant "oresama", and even "waga". *He has a Dark Prince Satan costume from Puyo Puyo (the 20th Anniversary variant), exclusive to the PS4 version of Revolution from The Final Act.